Plot
by elly32
Summary: Chlex. Lionel has a plan witch involves Chloe, and Lex wants to know what's going on. Like I said before I'm bad with sumaries...
1. Prologue

_A.N. I've lost a bet with my friend, and because of that she made me to post this small beginning of my story here. It's her favorite, since I've told her about it:) I hope you'll like it to...:)_

_And once more, traditionally, I apologies for any language mistakes I've made:)_

_It takes place when Chloe is 18, but the whole mess with Lionel never has happened._

---------------------------------------------------

_Prologue_

Luthor mansion in Smallville

Lionel finished reading and closed a folder.

_'Perfect' _he decided

He took a photo from it, blond smiling 18 years old and held it close to his face ' _Perfect'_

He smiled to himself.

" Mr Luthor, miss Sullivan has arrived" a butler voice interrupted his thoughts

" Good, sent her in" he placed papers he had been reading before in his suitcase and brought out another folder from it._ ' That should be enough for now'_

-----------------------------------

Chloe Sullivan couldn't believe what she had done. She'd accepted an offer from Lionel Luthor.

_' I must be crazy' _she decided, true a proposition itself seemed to be harmless, no meteors rocks involved, but it was Lionel Luthor who has been speaking about.

He'd given her some information witch he'd wanted her to check. He'd called it a test. If she succeed, he'd help her with her career, hell even would give her a job in the LuthorCorp.

Chloe wasn't stupid, she knew that there must be some kind of catch in it, but she couldn't see it now.

_' Well, lets see what I can find about this whole thing with Froug company and this Marco, and then I start to worry' _she made a quick decision

-------------------------------------

Lex Luthor had thought at first that he'd had some major problems with his hearing but after his butler repeated it second time he knew that he would have preferred a visit to his doctor than this.

His father had a meeting with Chloe Sullivan in his house while he was absent.

That just made no sense.

Lex sat down in his favorite chair and started to ponder.

Whatever reason Lionel had this time, his son was sure that it was nothing good.

_'Shit!' _

_---------------------------------_

**As I said that's only a beginning but I hope you enjoy it so far...**

**Please rr...:)**


	2. Confrontation

_A.N. I'm glad that you like the beginning of this, thanks for all your __comments._

_ I hope that the rest of the story won't disappoint you:)_

Disclaimer: I don't own them:(

-----------------------------------------

Chloe was sitting on her couch, her foots were taping in the rhythm of music as she dug through various, for now official information about Froug company and those who owned it.

At first sight everything seemed to be normal, but she was sure that with a little determination she'd find something more interesting.

A firm knocked in the front door cut her off, and she wasn't happy about it.

_'It better be a emergency' _she'd thought dryly before she opened door

There he stood, Lex Luthor himself with a frown written clearly on his face.

"Mr Luthor" Chloe greeted him

" Miss Sullivan" he replied

" My father is at the plant" she said quickly clearly counting that she could get ride of him with that

" I actually come to see you" he answered and took a step forward " I hope I don't interrupt" it was a statement rather than a question.

' _Yeah you are'_ she thought but said " What can I do for you?"

Lex sat down on the couch and took a look on the papers lying next to him.

Chloe quickly took them out of his view, impatience now visible on her face.

" Well, it's more like what I can do for you" Lex responded with his cool tone

" I don't think you came here to ask me what I want for Christmas" Chloe said not liking the way he was glaring on her

" Miss Sulivan I don't think you understand what are you doing" Lex gestured at the papers " Deals with my father are reserved for someone with a little more experience than a high school reporter have"

" I finished a high school, in case you didn't know, and my deals with your father is no of your business" Chloe was started to turn herself on

" I assure you that it is my concern" Lex said vexed, he hoped that she'd ask him for help as soon as he'd appear at her door, as most of the people would do to avoid his father, but apparently Miss Sullivan had other ideas.

" You see, it'll be me who will have to save you, when my father decides that you are not longer useful for him" Lex knew that he exaggerated but he wanted her to understand what he was telling and stopped counter him.

But Chloe wasn't a person who could be scared by a few words. Quiet opposite, she practically saw red when she heard him.

" I don't think that I ever need you as my savior Mr Luthor, and as I said before my agreements with your father, or me for that matter IT'S NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!"

" Now if you don't mind that ex-high school reporter have some things to do, so goodbye" Chloe said opening a door.

Lex was stunned, she was kicking him out, after he'd tried to offer her a helpful hand?! Fine.

He stood and went to the door " If I were you Miss Sullivan, I'd watch out"

" Well thank God that you are not!" she slammed the door behind him

------------------------------------------

'Pompous, arrogant, stupid' Chloe furiously beat one of the couch pillow 'Asshole!!!!!!'

_'Well he was right, dealing with Lionel can be dangerous' _her conscious replied

'I don't care!!!!!'

'I show you a high school reporter!!!!!!!!!!!!'

---------------------------------------------

Lex was sitting in his car

_'Great job Luthor, really, you were supposed to warn her and find out what is going on between her and Lionel, but of course you have to piss her off instead'_

' It's not mine fault, that she is irrational' Lex tried to quarrel ' I tried, she sent me straight to hell, end of the story'

_' Yeah leave her to Lionel, how cavalier of you'_

' It's not my problem'

_' Yes it is, at some level she's your friend, and you can't leave her like that'_

"Fuck!"Lex muttered under his nose

--------------------------------------------------

**You like it, or not?**

**Please rr...:)**


	3. The begining

_A.N. Thanks for all your reviews:) You guys are the best:)_

---------------------------------------

It had been five days since they confrontation and Lex couldn't believe that she still decided to work for his father. He felt slightly guilty, cos he got strange feeling that his speech encouraged her to do it rather than discourage.

They didn't spoke since then. Each time he appeared at Talon she immediately exited throwing an icy glare at him.

Lex knew the reason, his remark about high school reporter hit too close to home, but he refused to apologize for it. Luthors have never craved for forgiveness.

But that also left him clueless about her moves.

He tried inquire Clark and Lana, but they didn't have idea about Chloe's new adventure. Lex's hated death ends.

So instead he tried to find out something by checking his fathers files, but the only thing he struck was a company name, nothing more.

That left him with only one option, he started to follow Miss Sullivan, cos he felt in his bones that she soon would drop in trouble, again.

-----------------------------------------------

Chloe decided that it's high time for little expedition. She knew by now all official information and some unofficial witch required to be check. Thankfully her father was on yet another convention so she didn't have to lie to him. She checked her equipment and went to car. Tonight she was going to visit some very interesting places in Metropolis. '_ And when I confirmed what I've found out we'll see what -you say Mr Luthor about high school reporters!'_ she couldn't help but smile.

-----------------------

As soon as Lex saw that smile of hers, he knew, there would be troubles. He kicked himself mentally for about thousand times, and called _"a stupid naive jerk who's trying to play a knight" _but still he followed her car into the city lights of Metropolis.

They were driving almost two hours till they reach their destination.

Seeing the big, dark building Lex mentally cursed._ ' Surely, she's not going to...'_

Chloe stepped out from her car and took her bag. She moved quickly not wanted to be notice by the guards. After all, she was a very experience burglar.

Lex'd hesitated only seconds before he emerged from his Porsche. _' Great, just great, now I'm going to break into the Froug company building' _he thought but still kept her gaze on Chloe's moving figure. No way in hell he was going to let her go there by herself.

-----------------------------------

Lionel smiled when one of his employees reported him the newest information.

_'Finally' _he chuckled and told his secretary

" Marie, connect me with a chief of security at Froug company"

'_Now let the game begin' _he couldn't help but smile.

--------------------------------

**I hope you like it:)**

**Don't forget to leave me your comment:)**


	4. Alarm

_A.N. Thank you for all your comments, I'm glad you like this story:)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was pretty much proud of herself.

She maneged to find a data room and now she flipped through the documents.

Then she felt it. This strange feeling of being observant. She had gotten it for the past few days, but still she couldn't figure out why.

Nerveless she decided that it's high time to go to the next room. She carefully started to walk through the empty corridors, only to bump into someones strong chest.

_'Shit!' _she cursed herself

When she rose her head Chloe got quite a shock to meet Lex Luthor burning gaze.

_'What the hell he's doing here?!_

----------------------------------------

" What the hell are you doing here?!" Lex asked her angry, barely stopping himself from screaming

" I could ask you the same question" Chloe replied trying to wring from his strong grasp.

Lex wanted to tell something more when the noisy sound interrupted them , alarm went on.

" Ow fuck, you have to turn on the alarm" they both said accusingly glaring each other

" Now listen mister, I'm sure like hell that it's your job!" Chloe snapped, her hands on her chips. Lex looked at her and growled " NOT NOW!"

He quickly gripped her hand and started running down the corridor dragging her behind.

_' Now way in hell I let them catch me here! '_ his purpose clearly _' and as soon as we get out of here I'll try to put some common sens into that blond-freaking stubborn-head!'_

------------------------------------------------

Chloe was beyond pissed right now. She hated being draged, but she had no choice. Lex hand was like steel on hers, besides she almost felt the securities men breaths on her neck so she decided that she tell him exactly what she think about all of this later. That she promised.

-----------------------------------------------

They got outside and Lex started to his car.

" My car is there" Chloe barked at him, but it was ineffective, Lex was racing toward his car, witch was their best option right now.

" Get on" he said running to the driver sit

" Just who the hell..." Chloe tirade was stopped when the shooting started

Without the word she quickly jump on passenger sit, while Lex tried his best to avoid the bullets.

------------------------------------------

" Shit, they are still behind us!" Chloe cursed aloud seeing two black vans

" I see it!" Lex was concentrate on the road

" Well do something! It was you who turned on the alarm!" Chloe screamed

Lex didn't bother to answer her, instead he took a risky turn.

They were far behind the city right now.

And thanks for some kind of miracle they escaped their stalkers!

" Thank god!" Chloe silently gasped

" What the hell..." it was second time when she didn't maneged to finish her question. However this time the car engine not the guns stopped her.

It simply faded.

Lex groaned to himself, while Chloe cursed aloud

They were in the middle of nowhere, with a pursuit on their tracks and their car just broke.

" Great job Luthor! I told you we should take my car" Chloe said _' But I'm glad that you are with me.'_

Lex didn't answer ' _This is the last time ever I play a knight in shining armor_!' he promised himself ' _why the hell do I even bother?!'_

-------------------------------------------

Lionel put down the phone. They've escaped, for now.

---------------------------------------

**What do you think??????????**

**Please rr...:)**


	5. Into the forest

_A.N. Thank you for all your kind words, I'm glad you like this story:)_

--------------------------------

They were running.

Chloe could barely see her companion in the pitch black darkness, but she heard clear the noises their enemies made.

Lex made a quick movement and jerked her to the ground pinning her with his body, his hand on her mouth.

_'How the hell I got myself into this'_ he thought watching six men with guns

------------------------------

Chloe gasped. She fought for every breath being crushed by heavy body.

_' Very nice body you have to admit!' _her inner voice smiled

' Oh shut up!!!!!!!!!'

They crazy run through the forest had begun about an hour ago.

Firstly when the car had stopped they tried to reach help with their cell phones, but "surprisingly" neither of them worked. Then they'd started they verbal judo, well Chloe'd started. But before she had been able to go all the way the black vans appeared again, and Lex simply had dragged her out of the car and into the forest.

And they'd started running.

----------------------------

_'Could that blasted woman stop whirling ?!' _Lex started to feel rather uncomfortable.

He prayed that those bunch of idiots would give up soon, or he might embarrass himself in front of this kid.

Finally they moved from the view. Lex slowly rose himself and Chloe jumped from the ground.

" Great job Mr Einstein!" she said " Could you tell me where the hell we are?!"

Lex couldn't help himself but smirked seeing in the moon light her flushed face and sparkling eyes

" Sure, if we move quickly in that direction" he pointed " we should reach my car in about twenty minutes"

"Oh!" Chloe felt little taken back, he actually seemed to know what he's doing.

" Shall we?" Lex asked with self satisfaction

Chloe looked at him and thought _' Oh I'll wipe this smirk out of your face...'_

When the suddenly blast thrown them back onto earth.

----------------------

Chloe smiled " Let me guess that was your car, wasn't it?"

Lex cursed, but nodded.

" Great job, now we are stuck in the forest without the car." Chloe knew that it was hardly his blame but this smirk and look " I know everything" really has gotten onto her, along with the line of the " high school reporter" of course

Lex knew this as well _' Shit she could get over it by now!'_

" Well we have to go" he said rising again " Unless you have any better ideas"

" O joy! I dream about it whole my live, going through some god dam forest with you"

" Well, then some dreams really come true" Lex answered and added to pay her back for her mocking " You can used some exercises you know, and walking is rather good for the bottom"

_'Did he just said that I'm fat??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jerk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

" Well I must say that you can't know it from your own experience" she said back and started moving

_' Asshole, my ass isn't maybe gorgeous but is nice, maybe a little too curvy, but still nice, right ????'_

Lex smiled watching her stumbled '_ That was low'_

' So what?'

_' Besides she has gorgeous ass'_

' I don't bother! '

_' Yeah, that is why you keep staring at it'_

' I'm not!'

But he was. And he didn't like it a bit!

---------------------------------------------

" Where to now?" Cloe and Lex watched each other standing in the middle of the empty road

------------------------------------------

**So what do you think?????????????**

**Please rr...:)**


	6. Pick up

_A.N. Thank you for all your comments!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_You just bright up my days with them:)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe didn't remember being so tired before. They were walking what it seems hours for her and her feet was killing her. Still she kept moving on not wanting to receive any comment from her companion.

Lex was tired to, he didn't think that they were so far from the city.

_' And why the hell there is no car on this dam road_?' he thought furiously

He was tired, and by looking at Chloe's heavy steps he could tell that she wouldn't take more of it. She even stopped quarreling with him, and as strange as it sounds he missed that.

Suddenly he noticed that she no longer followed him. He quickly turned around and spotted her sitting by the tree.

" I'm not moving from that spot" she said with her closed eyes

Lex only smiled, silently he admired her stubbornness, he thought that she would have given up an hour before.

He sat next to her, and watched the moon, wondering what kind of files she managed to steel from the office before alarm had gone on. He decided to ask her about it, but her breathe told him that she's already asleep. Watching her calm face he wondered silently how someone who looked so angelic could bring some much trouble. It' s really a puzzle for him.

Her head moved and now was resting against his shoulder. He gave up and moved his arm around her sleeping form, snuggling her to him.

_' Well at least one of us would sleep tonight'_ he thought dryly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but he was woken up by a cheerful voice.

"Hey you two, do you need a ride?"

Both Lex and Chloe jumped up.

There, in front of them was a old red truck, and frankly the car looked much better then his driver.

Lex thought about decline the offer, but Chloe was faster

" Sure, thank you" and she quickly run to the passenger doors.

Lex gave a long sight and followed her wondering how many disease he'd catch by just sitting in this piece of scrap-metal.

" Sorry, sweetheart" guy winked to Chloe " but we don't have enough place here, so you have to sit on your's man lap"

Chloe was about to explain that he wasn't "her" man but this time Lex was quicker

" That's not problem, right sweetheart?" he smiled to Chloe

Chloe really wished for a heavy object to smash on his head right now, but then she decided to act along " Of course not kitten" she purred

_' Ow shit!' _Lex mentally cursed _' This going to be a long ride home'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sweetheart??????' Chloe was furious ' Just who the hell he think he is, first he treated me like an idiot, and called me fat, and now sweet names?!'

_' But he is a very good pillow'_

' That is not important'

_' And handsome pillow'_

' OK, I must stop talking with myself' Chloe decided

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex was right. It was a long road.

Chloe made everything in her power to drive him insane. She flirt with the truck driver whose name was Jeff, she whirled on his lap without mercy for his sanity, and even dared to taped his bald scalp.

_'Well it wasn't that bad, you must admit that, what, you want her to kiss it?'_

' Didn't I tell you to shut up?!'

_' I agree, that it would be much more comfortable in some big chair, or bed, but the sensation itself wasn't unplesant...'_

Lex mentally counted to ten ' Remember Lex this just a kid who you pissed of, nothing more, just a kid'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally arrived to his apartment he wanted a very large glass of whiskey, or maybe even two.

" That was quite an experience" Chloe smiled " Now if you could borrow me one your's cars I go home"

Lex just looked at her.

" Hmmm, Lex?"

" First you explained me exactly what kind of deal you have with my father, then you give me files you stole today, and then we go sleep, I drive you home tomorrow"

Chloe face become redder " I don't have to tell you anything, I don't have to give you anything, it's not my fault that you are not as talented burglar as me, and I'm sure as hell that I won't stay here!"

" Listen to me, that is not some kind of teenager adventure, we were incredibly lucky today, but that's it, this whole thing ends now!"

Chloe barely heard anything except two words

" Teenager adventure?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Than why the hell you are so interesting in it?" Chloe looked at him from head to toe " are you going through middle age crisis or something"

_' MIDDLE AGE????!!!!!!!'_

Then all the lights in the apartment went off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Where are they? " Lionel asked

" In your son's apartment" the voice answered

" Good, keep me informed"

_' Well it's time for your move Lex' _Lionel drank his coffee sitting in his dark office

------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think??????**

**Please leave me your comment...:)**

**Pretty please...:):):) **


	7. Night has come

_A.N.I'm deeply sorry for lack of updates, what can I say, live can be really suck with all those exams and colds!_

_Thank you all my reviewers for your support, I hope you will still stay with me and my story even if I made you a little frustrate:)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They both stood there in the pitch black for a couple of seconds to shock to do anything.

Then almost at the sight they both moved forward only to bunch into each other.

"Ouch!" Chloe murmured while Lex kept massaging his sore arm

" Chloe, are you OK?" he maneged to ask

"Yeah, just great" she answered " Tell me what you did this time to earn all of this misfortune?"

Lex felt himself stiffened at that

" And why you actually assumed that all of this is on my accord, not yours?" he asked

Chloe was about to rant an answer but instead she sighted and asked " Where do you have candles?"

" Candles?" Lex was taken aback by sudden change of topic

" Yes candles, you know they are made from wax and gave light..." Chloe explained

" I'm perfectly aware of that" Lex said, but decided to take a peace offering

" Wait here, I try to find one of those"

Chloe had been standing in the same place for couple of minutes before Lex went back a lit up candle in his hand.

" I reach a security, and apparently they had to shot down electricity in the whole building, nothing works including elevators" he explained while putting few more candles on the table

Chloe reached down and helped him " So we are stuck here for awhile?"

" I'm afraid so" Lex answered sitting on the sofa

" I have a proposition to you" Chloe said taking place on the opposite site

Lex rose his head in silent question

" How about, for our own sake we forget about anything connected to your dad, business and all todays misadventures for tonight?" she asked cooking her head

" You know that don't change anything, I'd still demand an explanation tomorrow" he said warily

" I wouldn't expect anything else" she answered and then asked " So, truce?"

Lex smirked " Truce"

----------------------------------------------------------

'I'm sitting with a Lex Luthor in dark room full of candles!'

_'Yeah, I know it's dream come true!'_

'Are you nuts?!'

_'No but I will be if you don't do something very soon, you saw those lips, they are asking for a kiss'_

'I won't think of Lex's lips, I won't think of Lex's lips, I won't think of Lex's lips...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe shocked herself from her thoughts and asked

" So, do you think there is something eatable here?" she hoped than this would help her control her crazy imagination

Lex smirked " Sure, since fridge isn't working we have plenty of food, anything you special?"

" Chocolate ice cream" Chloe answered with a dreamy look on her face

" Sure, I'll bring them" Lex quickly stood up

---------------------------------------------------

'What the hell had happened back there?!'

_' She's beautiful woman, and you saw it at least'_

' It was candles doing, they made her face glow and her eyes sparkled'

_' Yeah right, well go back and check yourself'_

' I will!'

------------------------------------------------

Chloe grabbed her ice cream from his hand and big smile appeared on her face

_' Nope it wasn't candles'_ Lex decided mesmerizing by the view

Chloe opened her eyes and reached for another bite when she met Lex's gaze

" Ups, sorry, you want some?" she asked

Lex was about to decline when long forgot memory flowed through his brain.

" Yes, I would" he answered reaching for a spoon and tasting chocolate flavor

" It almost the same" he spoke quietly

Chloe watched him with curiosity " What?"

Lex met her eyes and smiled for the first time this evening

"The taste" he explained " When I was a kid my mom and I always ate chocolate ice cream sitting near the fireplace when she read me or told me a story"

Lex cut off and watched the shadow on the wall.

Chloe smiled tenderly " She was wonderfull mom"

For a minute she'd thought that he hadn't heard her but suddenly she heard his whisper " Yes she was"

Chloe moved closer and gently touched his arm " You OK?"

"Of course" Lex quickly turned his head toward his companion and smiled seeing a bit of chocolate on her cheek

" What?" she asked

But he only smiled and shocked his head.

" So Miss Sullivan, ready to share with me your newest meteor theory" he asked jokingly

She looked at him stunned, but soon responded with a mocking manner " Well, Mr Luthor if you asked for it..." she started

" Oh definitely" he answered and put his arm around her

Chloe stiffen for a moment before making herself more comfortable at his side.

" Well, this theory is about Lana..."she started with a gleam in her eye

--------------------------------------------

**What do you think?????**

**I hope you like it...:)**

**Please rr...:)**

**And I promise that next chappy will be posted soon, I have it almost ready:)**


	8. One step forward

_A.N. Thank you for your reviews! _

_I'm sorry for delay but gave me hard time with upd, is there some kind of strike I don't know about?_

_Anyway I hope you'll like it...:)_

---------------------------------

Lex couldn't remember feeling that comfortable in a long time.

Just sitting one the couch at 6 a.m. in dim light with a small woman telling him stories.

Some of them were crazy, just like the one about Lana, some serious, but all of them were spoke by her soothing voice. It made every one of them irresistible.

He fix his gaze on her. During the hours they somehow managed to get quite comfortable on the sofa, practically cuddled together.

It felt strange , yes he could recognize arousal, it was quiet familiar feeling for him, but those others emotions weren't. Warm, fulfillment... and much more, he wasn't even able to name them properly.

So he'd given up trying and instead ran his fingers through her gold strands.

Curled like that she remained him of little kitten and he found himself wondering what would make her purr.

' Whoa old boy! Stop it' Lex mentally scowled himself and forced his fingers to stopped their ministration.

Chloe rose her head at that and their eyes locked.

--------------------------------------

' This is... I ...' Chloe was thoughtless at the moment

She barely stopped herself from wrapping all of her body around him.

It wasn't only that he was droop death gorgeous,

' OK, part of it is' she admitted honestly to herself

He's been always listening to her, even if only to point slips in her reasoning, but he's never repulsed her ideas as ridiculous without actually hearing them first.

'Yes when he doesn't treat me like a naughty child Lex Luthor is definitely someone very close to perfection' Chloe decided

Her thoughts were distracted by long fingers gently playing with her hair and for the first time in her live Chloe founded herself wishing they were longer.

She did her best not to moan or purr at the sensation.

When it stopped she met his blue-gray eyes.

--------------------------------------

' This is not good' Lex conscious said while his body leaned into hers _' Definitely not good'_

Lex conscious said while his body leaned into hers 

Chloe watched him with wide open eyes , her face flushed with anticipation _' Just one kiss, just one kiss, just...' _her heart was chanting while mind remained silent

He paused just a millimeters from her face, and then his lips met hers.

Lex conscience shut up at the sensation of her, and he depended it cradling her small face in his hands.

Chloe's mind was empty, and her mouth was on fire. Nothing could ever compare to this.

She wounded her arms around him, she definitely wanted more.

Neither of them noticed that the lights went on.

Until the slight cough interrupted them.

They broke apart to notice a rather flushed member of Lex's security standing by the doors.

" Mr Luthor you asked to be notified about this" the guy handed Lex some papers trying his best not to look at Chloe

The blond got up quickly and excuse herself going to the bathroom and feeling extremely uncomfortable

---------------------------------

' That was rich,you just have to throw yourself on him!' Chloe looked at herself in the mirror

' You both did it, and you both enjoyed this'

' He did this only because ...'

' Because he wanted to, come on reaped after me : I'm beautiful, desirable woman and any guy would want me!'

' Yeah right!'

' You'll see yourself, he will past your little test!'

' I hope so'

---------------------------------

Chloe took a deep breath.

It was time to check the reason why he kissed her, because of herself or because he wanted something, like for example some documents, from her.

The plan itself was simple . She had deliberately left her knapsack in the room with some non important papers inside, those more precious records had been secured safely , and now she just had to open the door and find out the truth.

She gently pushed the door.

-------------------------

Lex took the papers from the guard and dismissed him.

He stood in empty room still shocked of what he had done.

' You are not shocked just thirsty for more' his inner voice sneered and this time he had to agree with it. This kiss was definitely mind blowing

' Who knew she could kiss like THAT????'

Then he spoted it. Her bag on the floor.

' Yes' he decided reaching for it_ ' This kiss just add one more motive to find out what's going on and protect her from my father.'_

he decided reaching for it 

--------------------------------------------

SO? What do you think?????????????

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pretty please:):):)


	9. And a very bad morning

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it:)_

_And you are right, Chloe will be very mad;)_

_When you read it, please review, it really means a lot for a writer:)_

---------------------------------------------

The moment she opened the bathroom doors she went livid.

That bastard had done it!

" Looking for something ? " Chloe voiced echoed through the room and sent shivers down his spine

_' Busted'_ was his only thought

Chloe grabbed her bag from his hand, noticing the documents on the couch. On all of them was clearly visible name " Froug company" . Her blood started boiling and Lex could swore that there were sparks coming from her hair.

" You manipulative GIT! " she yelled at him

" Chloe, I'm only trying..." he started but didn't finish because Chloe grabbed the closest thing and thrown it at him.

Beautiful glass vase lied in pieces next to him, and when he rose from his crouching pose Chloe was already at the door.

" At least your father treats me as equal and not some stupid girlie girl! At least he is honest, and not pretending a friend! I have already enough people using me, I don't need another one! " she thrown another thing at him, a phone went flying toward his head.

When he was busy ducking it , she slammed the door behind her.

Lex looked at two shattered objects at his feet.

_' That went well, congratulation, so much of Luthor's charm'_

_' Shit! Well let's see what I can find out from this'_ he reached for documents _' Maybe she'll cool down after a while'_

_' Dream on boy! Face it, you screwed it!'_

-------------------

Her car was waiting outside the building.

But she couldn't force herself to be grateful, after all it was his fault that she'd had to leave it in first place.

She was driving towards Smallville and with every minute her anger was replaced by sadness.

" Well, you have nothing to say?" she asked herself watching her watering eyes in the mirror " Any great advice?!"

" Any guy would want me!" she said mocking herself " Yeah, right!"

She speeded up mentally cursing. She wasn't able to tell at who she was more furious, Lex because he was a stupid bastard jackass, or at herself for being stupid and naive enough to believe, even for a moment that billionaire playboy, and handsome guy like him would have ever wanted somebody like her.

_' God! I'm so stupid, I'm calling him handsome after what he did?! That's it!'_

" I'll finish my job for Lionel, and I never, ever want to hear about Luthors again!" she said aloud.

-----------------

After an hour of reading Lex knew enough to be positively furious at his father.

Apparently this " company" was dealing with everything from illegal diamonds to drugs.

_' And that double-faced bastard sent Chloe Sullivan against them?!'_

Lex grabbed his keys. It was time to deal with "daddy"

_' First I'll make sure she's safe,then figure out how to apologize! '_ he decided_ ' I'm not going to let her slip out of my grasp!'_

-----------------

" Mr Luthor your son is on the way to see you" Lionel's employee reported

Lionel took of his glasses " It took him a while" he noticed and asked " And what about Miss Sullivan?"

" She'd left your son's apartment almost two hours ago and went to Smallville" the voice at the phone replied

" I see, good, keep me inform" Lionel ended his conversation when his secretary let Lex in

" Son, what a surprise" Lionel smiled " May I help you with something"

" Leave it father, you won't fool me" Lex snapped " I want you to break any deal you have with Chloe Sullivan"

" I don't see why I should respect your wishes in that matter" Lionel watched his son with interest

" She's my friend father, I don't know why are you doing this yet but I won't let you hurt her, so stay away" Lex warned

" Son Miss Sullivan is doing a very good research work for me, and I don't see a point..."

Lex slammed his hand into his father's desk " We both know that you have a lot of people who would do it for you, so stop this charade right now, or else..." Lex dropped his voice in unspoken threat.

" Very well son, if this is so important for you" Lionel stood up " Now if you mind I have some business to do"

Lex watched his father for a moment and then left.

He didn't believe in anything that Lionel had said and that meant only one thing. He needed to stay close to Chloe.

" Damm him! " he cursed

----------------

Lionel watched his son's leaving and leaned on his chair.

Apparently it was high time for the next phase of his master plan.

"Soon, very soon, I'm so close " he said pouring himself a large glass of scotch " For a genius!"

**-----------------------**

**So any comments?????**

**PLEASE review:):):)**

**They make work harder and faster:):):)**


	10. Another trip

_A.N. Thank you my faithful reviewers!!!!!!!!! I wouldn't make it without your constant support!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------

" Miss Sullivan, I wanna congratulate you a very good work" Lionel smiled at the blond sitting opposite to him

" Thank you, I'm glad you're satisfied" Chloe felt relieved, it had been week since her unfortunate meeting with Lex and it still hurt her to even think about it so she was more than happy to cut off all of her connection with this family.

" Well if my work is done " Chloe started but Lionel stopped her

" It's not actually. I've just received some interesting information" Lionel pointed at the paper lying next to him

" Mr Luthor, I don't think" Chloe tried desperately to come up with some excuse

" No, I think it's something too much for such a young lady like you" Lionel quickly said watching her reaction " As my son pointed to me"

Chloe felt her blood boiling.

_' How dare he mess up with my life?! That arrogant, spoiled, manipulative...'_

_' He only tries to..'_

_' What?! He didn't even bother to say "I'm sorry"! It's been a week ! A whole bloody week!!!!'_

" Actually Mr Luthor I've never thought that you're so addicted to your son's opinion" Chloe rose her eyebrow and reached for a document " If you want I'll check it for you"

Lionel hided satisfaction " That would be great, I'll be waiting for our next meeting Miss Sullivan"

Chloe groaned mentally '_ Stupid!!!! My temper would be my death someday'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a hell of a week for Lex.

He'd been trying to find out a way to come back to Chloe's good grades but his mind had been blank.

So instead he'd spent his time learning as much as he could about " Froug company" trying to figure out his father's next move.

He was keeping his tabs on Chloe through unsuspecting Lana. He was thankful that the girl wasn't suspicious about his sudden interest in her roommates life. He would never have told that speaking with not so bright person would be so profitable.

So here he was, during his daily conversation with Lana and always present Clark at Talon.

Sometimes Lex could swear that the boy was afraid that he's trying to steal Smallville princess from him. Lex found this idea laughable.

" ...so Chloe is heading to Metropolis today, she said she has some researches to do" that sentences grabbed Lex's attention

He didn't have to listen more. Lionel made his move.

He quickly got up and vanished his distress oblivious to the pair.

" You think he has something on his mind, he seams so distant lately" Lana noticed

" It' s just the way he's" Clark smiled at his girlfriend

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lex arrived just in time to see Chloe closing the doors.

His heart stopped when her movement let him see her outfit.

_' Researches my ass !'_ he thought looking at her black tight pans and red sleeveless top.

'_ Is she going to a date? With my father?'_ cold sweat appeared at his forehead

_' No, she wouldn't. Maybe she just has a date, nothing to worry about you can go home'_

_' Like hell! Did you see her?!'_

_' Yeah she looks hot'_

_' Exactly!!!!!!'_

Lex clenched his jaw and started the ignition. No way he's going to let her go anywhere by her own when she was wearing something like that.

_' She may be in danger! I'm doing it only because she's a friend and I'm not going to let some jackass taking advantage of her'_ he was reasoning with himself following Chloe's car

_' Yeah, it's reserved for you'_

_' SHUT UP!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe took a breath and went to the entrance.

The whole area was crowded, the club was rather popular but what interested her was the basements of it. She smiled at the bouncer and he let her in. Having a cousin who loved clubbing definitely had some advantages.

She had that tickle feeling again. Someone was observing her, it unnerved her a little but she had a work to do.

Lex couldn't believe it. It was Lionel move.

_' That son of a bitch! '_

As far he could tell in the basements of this place was a store-room for some of the smuggled diamonds. And he could bet on everything he had that it was the reason of Chloe's journey.

_' I'm gonna kill that bastard!'_ he went inside without ant problems, and started looking for a blond head.

Soon he spotted her, right next to the stairs leading down.

'_ God fucking damn!'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionel took a phone.

_' Time for make my move'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You read it?????**

**GOOD!!!! Now tell me what you think about it!**

**Please:):):):)**


	11. Caught!

_A.N. Thank you to all of you who left me a comment!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe made her way carefully, she really didn't need to be caught.

She cursed silently when she stumble on a box lying in the corridor.

_' Way to go Sullivan, may as well call them to join you!'_

She barely saw anything in the dim light, but thanks to her earlier researches at least she knew what she was looking for.

' OK, at the end of this corridor should be a room, and there I'm guessing will be an entry to that hidden store-room.'

It wasn't more than lucky guess but during her career as an Torch reporter she had learned to trust her instincts.

Which were going overload at the moment. She really didn't want to turn back and check if anyone was behind her, but the feeling of being watched was still there.

_' The hell with it!'_ she came to the closed doors and pulled them only to be pulled back by a pair of strong arms.

" Shit!" she immediately turned to face her attacker, her knee going up

" Just what the hell are you doing?!" a very furious looking Lex Luthor glared at her

" Stalking is illegal" she answered wriggling from his embrace

" So is breaking in!" he snapped

" Look who's talking" she replied " Leave me the hell alone! I have a job to do!"

" Chloe" Lex decided to try a different approach " My father is only using you for his own selfish goal! Don't let him hurt you"

" Nothing to worry about, you hurt me enough for both of you" Chloe closed her eyes ' Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!'

Lex gulped " I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't want that, it's just... you're my friend and care about you..."

" What?! " Chloe's eyes opened " It was whole bloody week without as much as a word from you! You didn't even bother to try contact me! And now you're saying that you care?!" she finished fighting the tears

Lex mentally cursed himself for a hundred time " I didn't know how to do it! I swear Chloe, I try to figure out a way!" he sounded desperate now, he hated seeing her like that

That grabbed her attention, Lex Luthor never sounded desperate.

" I was thinking about everything from flowers, presents to write an apology on the sky!"

Chloe's lips twitched a little " Didn't you think about a simple conversation?"

From the look in his eyes she knew the answer.

" Honestly, Lex..." she started but he stopped her with his hand clamping tightly on her mouth

" Shhhhh!" he whispered

She heard it too. Someone was coming!

Both of them thought about the same thing. Chloe opened the door and they rushed inside.

" He said they're here!" man's voice spoke "Check everything!"

Lex took a quick glance at there hiding.

" That way!" Chloe pointed at something she hoped was an exit

Lex grabbed her hand and they ran between shadows.

It was just another room, but filled with boxes which Chloe could bet were full of diamonds.

" We found it" she smiled

" Great! Now we better find a way to escape!" Lex was desperately looking around

" I'll check this part" Chloe decided

After five minutes of searching they met in the middle of the room.

" Anything?" Chloe voice was shaking

Lex reached for her and hugged her tightly to him.

Chloe closed her eyes and burrowed her head in his chest.

" Listen Chloe, when they'll come do what I say, OK, don't talk" Lex whispered to her

" But Lex..." she rose her head and met his gaze

" It's alright, everything is gonna be fine" Lex couldn't stop himself and kissed her forehead " I've got you sweetheart"

" Check there!" voices were closer

Lex moved them so he stayed between Chloe and the entrance, their hands tightly clenched.

Chloe rose on her tip toes and whispered into his ear " I love you Lex"

_' Did she just...'_ Lex heart skipped

Just then the doors burst open.

Chloe watched four man walking toward them, guns in their's hands. She could hear Lex speaking to them, but her hazy mind couldn't recognize his words.

They were at gun point.

_' It's hight time for cavalry to come!'_

"Move!" one of the man pushed them forward,

_' Think Lex! There has to be a way!'_ Lex'd tried to speak with them but they had refused to listen, fighting was useless, he was outnumbered

" I'm sorry Chloe" he whispered to her, wrapping his arm around her

_' I hope you rot in hell Lionel!'_ he thought furiously

Chloe watched in slow motion as their attackers rose their's weapons at them. She felt Lex's arm wrapping around her.

_' So that's it'_ she thought _' I'm going to die here'_

She closed her eyes.

_Bang Bang BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Metropolis PD! Freeze!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pretty please:):):):):)**


	12. Love?

_A.N.Hi! I'm back! After almost 2 months of being off-line! ( What a horrible experience was it!) But finally the last two chappy of the "Plot" are here:)_

_Thank you for all reviews_!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex wiped his tired eyes and breathed deeply.

He spent last 4 hours explaining to police what he and his companion had been doing in the storehouse.

Stating that it wasn't simple, was understatement.

Before they'd been separated, when policemen'd squirmed around his self-preserving sense had clicked into place on time and he'd managed to share his idea with Chloe. But her glancing was very distant and therefore he wasn't a hundred per cent sure whether she understood his versions and if she would hold on to it.

" Now , if I understand, you were together in the club with friend and you decided to find... a less crowded place" the detective smiled knowingly "you went down the stairs, you came across the open door and then from nowhere men with guns turned up ? Right?"

" Precisely "Lex confirmed praying to goodness with all it might that Chloe said the same.

At the moment he didn't feel like explaining himself from the burglary. And, beside that he didn't want to expose Chloe.

_'Chloe...'_

"I understand" the detective wrote something in acts "Yes, well that's all, thank you Mr Luthor . You are free to go " Lex rose up from a chair and reached for his suit.

" Where can I find Miss Sullivan?" he asked the detective "She is running out of interrogation already, you should find her in the corridor"

Lex grasped hold on the doorknob and he opened it. He didn't feel like risking that Chloe would escape from him . Not after what she'd said in the storehouse.

_' Don't let your's hopes to grow, Luthor.'_

'She said it'

_'Yes, when she was held on the gun point!'_

' I don't care me, she said it!'

"Lex!"

Lex turned quickly hearing his name. Just in time to see Chloe running to him.

He smiled but his smile diminished when he noticed that Chloe had slow down her run and that her smile wasn't so wide anymore.

_' OK, so it won't be that simple'_ he thought and gathering his entire courage he summoned a faint smile on his face as he approached her.

" What do you say if we leave this place?" he asked

Chloe raised her head "I think that it's an excellent idea"

"So let's go, my car is waiting" Lex smirked and when they moved he put a hand on the small of her back.

Chloe sighed.

_' It feels good'_ both thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared at his house in complete silence and Chloe was fed up with it.

Through the entire way she thought what to say and of what not to say to get out with the face of this awkward situation.

_Why?! Why I had to act so idiotically and tell him it! '_

' Because it's true? '

Chloe hung her head. She was never good at lying to herself. She'd said these three important words because they were a truth.

And now she would have to deal with ramifications. Whatever they would be.

Lex stood a few feet from her, thinking what was happening in her blond head and trying to anticipate her every possible reaction. Because one thing he certainly knew, he didn't intend to give her up.

His breath was caught when he saw that she was raising her head.

Their gaze met and Chloe asked "You won't let it skip ?"

"Not" Lex responded

Chloe looked at him for a moment wishing him to lower his barriers a bit but it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

For a moment she considered walking away but it wouldn't be in her style. She never avoided challenges or the problems. She has always dealt with them.

_' Oh well, I already said A so I can just as well say B it 's like something worse could happen'_

"Why?" she asked looking straight into his eyes.

He almost smiled. It's entire Chloe. Not hiding or avoiding but standing with him, face to the face and without fear demanding an answer.

" Because what you said means very much for me" he explained softly, he swallowed hard, she risked a lot so he should do the same "Because, even if you only act on the spur of the moment , it gave me some hope"

Chloe was shocked, she's never seen him so vulnerable .

_' He exposed himself'_ she thought _' he exposed himself for me'_

" Hope?" she asked "After all you've always treated me like a child "

Lex sighed and shook his head "I know. It was simpler. Thinking about you as the child " he moved eyes over her figure" but now it won't work anymore, and it's terrifying "

" Terrifying? The fact that in the end it dawned on to you that I'm not a little girl?" Chloe asked frowning.

She slowly started understanding what he wanted to say and she felt the more and more intense need to punch him on the head. Strongly.

" Yes. Because now I will not be able to explain to myself why I shouldn't come near you and why at the same time I wants to protect you." Lex shrugged his shoulders" although probably I'm probably the greatest threat for you as a Luthor "

Chloe took a step forward and she stood up before him.

" You're saying?"

" God Chloe, I know that at the moment all is totally crazy but I hope that you will give a chance to me, to us... "he stopped himself, not wanting to sound too pleadingly yes he wanted a chance more than anything else in this world, but still he was Lex Luthor and Luthors's never begged, no matter how much they're desperate.

Chloe noticed that and smiled. It was all Lex Luthor. But she wouldn't change him not for all the world.

She laid her hand on his chest and asked tilting her head "Do you think that there is chocolate ice-cream somewhere here?"

Lex groaned and he covered her hand with his" I'm sure of that "

_' You're one lucky bastard Mr Luthor!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And the last part is right there:)**


	13. Lionel tells all

Chloe opened her eyes when she smelt the fragrance of the fresh coffee.

" Thank you God for small miracles" said reaching for the mug hiding the heavenly smell.

" Oh well, since you prefer to call me this way t" Lex laughed handing her the coffee.

They spend a night eating ice-cream and talking, the same like that memorable night but this time the morning wasn't the beginning of the end but the promise of the better day.

Chloe stretched herself and opened her eyes.

" Breakfast to the bed?" she smiled to Lex as she pulled him forward in order to get her morning kiss "I think I keep you for a long time"

"You have to admit that I am trying" he joked dropping down next to her and reaching for his coffee.

" You are not disappointed, that yesterday night we not..." Chloe blushed lightly and lowered her eyes.

Lex put the coffee away and reached for her hand" Of course I'm not, we have plenty of time, Chloe, we don't have to hurry anything, OK? " he put a hand on her cheek.

"OK" she smiled and she nuzzled her face into his hand

"So, any news about Froug in newspapers?" she asked

"See for yourself " he answered passing the newspaper to her

"LUTHOR helps Police in arresting smugglers" she read the headline and laughed seeing a photography of Lionel at the bottom with the article about his involvement in it.

" I know, it is hard to believe, that old bastard always have his way " Lex noticed grimly

" Chloe? "he asked seeing how amusement on her face is replaced by look of starting " What happened?"

" See for yourself " she quoted handing the newspaper to him with amazement in her eyes

" I've already read it " he put the newspaper aside

" Look at the photograph " she suggested Lex reached for the newspaper and focused his attention on the photograph showing Lionel surrounded by police, journalists and his security

" What the fuck?" he asked looking at the man standing behind Lionel.

It was Jeff, their lorry driver

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionel sat behind his desk when the door of his study opened Lex went in gripping the newspaper in his hands.

" Welcome son" Lionel greeted him with smile

"Save it!" Lex growled and threw the newspaper to the desk "What is it about?!"

Lionel peeked at the front page and smiled.

" Ah, so in the end you understood" he sat down more comfortably and he pointed his son the chair opposite "you don't have to thank me, after all I am your father"

"What are you talking about?!" Lex asked sitting down

" About Miss Sullivan of course. They told me that both of you spent a night in your flat and this time she didn't leave alone at dawn so I assume that everything went according to plan "Lionel explained being pleased by his son's amazement .

Lex's mind started quickly linking all information.

" You did it to get me to go to bed with Chloe?!" he asked in astonishment

"Of course not" Lionel waved his hand rejecting such an absurd idea "it was only one of purposes I wanted to achieve "

Lex closed his mouth. Then opened . And closed again.

" You see, watching your complete lack of the taste regards to women I decided to intervene" Lionel explained. Lex sneered.

Lionel continued "At first I wanted to find the suitable candidate for future Mrs Luthor alone but I noticed that you were already interested in somebody and only because some unknown for me and I'm sure idiotic reasons you hesitate to act. So I worked my plan out "

" And by doing it you exposed Chloe to danger?!" Lex felt his temperament rising

" of course not, I would never risk life of my future daughter-in-law. All the time she was protected by Jeff and his people "

" I don't believe you "Lex determined" why did you decide to act now?"

" Because I am not so old yet "Lionel shrugged his shoulders" and I would prefer to spend time pampering my grandsons rather than watching your next divorces "

Lex tried desperately to not-let Lionel win this skirmish " And how can you be so sure that me and Chloe won't part after the month?"

Lionel only smiled reaching for the whiskey" I have faith in you son and I'm sure that now when you found the perfect woman you won't let her slip out of your hands "

Lex went quiet knowing that his father was right and he couldn't even be annoyed with it.

Lionel had to admit that his son was a quick learner but he was a master of this game.

" If it's everything, you should know that I'm giving you 4 years and then I want to see the grandson or the granddaughter which I could pamper" he said hiding his smile behind the glass.

Lex knew that Lionel had won but he couldn't leave without the last word "I don't know Dad. In the end we are still young. I am afraid that you will have to wait a bit longer for the grandson "

Lex resulted from the study.

------------------------------------------------

"You are joking, right?!" Chloe cry out when he finished

" No "Lex shocked his head

" What a clever, bastard!" Chloe covered her mouth with her hand" Sorry "

" Don't be. It's a truth." Lex smiled " but you must admit that the result is quite good " he winked at her

" Of course but I think a little payback is in order " she said with the gleam in her eye

" Our own plan?" Lex smiled while kissing her hand

" Beware Lionel! We are coming!" Chloe laughed when Lex started tickling her.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionel sat in the same position thinking about Lex's words.

He didn't believe that his son and Chloe would part but he was sure that this two stubborn mules can delay having child, only to piss him of.

_' Well, I will simply have to work out next plan'_ he chuckled _'after all I cannot be out of practice'_

**THE END**

**HOW WAS THAT??????????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
